


From one sunset to the other

by Melody_Jade



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/pseuds/Melody_Jade
Summary: Every day's end, Luke will sit on the cliff watching the suns set on Ahch-To.





	From one sunset to the other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_ringed_octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_ringed_octopus/gifts).



Every day's end, Luke will sit on the cliff watching the suns set on Ahch-To. It's easy to find time for it. After all, he has no responsibilities here, no Empire to fight, no students to teach, no one to disappoint. He gazes at the horizon, and can almost pretend he's back on Tatooine in his youth, a world of possibilities before him, but for the constant crashing of the waves on the rocks below. They anchor him to the present and remind him of the lifetime of regrets that has brought him here, from one sunset to the other.


End file.
